At the Cemetery
by baddaytoday
Summary: [SPOILER up to Chapter 330] Naruto dan Kakashi berdialog mengenai kehidupan. Shounenai hints. Fic yang didedikasikan kepada Asuma.


**Title:** At the Cemetery

**Author:** bad day today

**Genre:** Angst/General

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** SPOILER up to Chapter 330 Naruto dan Kakashi berdialog mengenai kehidupan. Shounen-ai hints. Fic yang didekasikan kepada Asuma.

**WARNING:** agak OOC. Maklum karena lagi suasana berkabung (dan juga karena aku baru keluar dari vakum jadi serasa kembali bodoh dalam soal tulis-menulis nih).

**AN:** Yup. Ini adalah fic pertama gw setelah lamaaaaaa banget vakum menulis. Karena gw masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri lagi, tolong bantuannya ya semua:D

Yieks, sekarang kan lagi di tengah-tengah UTS? Kok malah bikin ginian? Huuu… salahkan manga Naruto chapter 330 kalau begitu. Karena di situ Kakashi bilang "I Really Like You Now" sama Naruto. Gak mungkin dong aku melewatkan hal sepenting ini… dalam kondisi apapun aku harus menulis ficnya!! XD

Meskipun di fic ini sebenarnya sih hampir gak ada KakaNaru-nya, kebanyakan dialog gitu deh. Ini sekaligus juga buat fic yang didedikasikan kepada Asuma. Asuma, aku nangis pas kamu meninggal!

Sebenarnya sih ini kedua kalinya aku bermaksud menulis fic ini, yang pertama kacau balau… mungkin karena masih tidak terbiasa? Pokoknya aku gak mau lagi deh vakum-vakuman. Grrr… tugas dari kampus banyak bener sih!! T.T

KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN

Seorang wanita cantik dengan mata merah yang indah duduk di depan sebuah makam yang tanahnya merah baru digali. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buket bunga lili putih sebagai tanda perpisahan selama-lamanya bagi sang kekasih tercinta.

Sarutobi Asuma telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya dalam pertarungan melawan Akatsuki.

Berita itu datang bagaikan petir di siang hari. Kurenai merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika mendengar berita kematian Asuma dari mulut Shikamaru. Entah mengapa, dari kemarin dia sudah merasa gelisah dan mendapat firasat buruk. Ternyata, firasat itu benar karena Asuma yang sangat dicintainya telah meninggal.

Sekilas dia teringat mengenai kencan pertama mereka, dimana Asuma datang dan menyodorkan mawar merah ke arah Kurenai seolah tidak perduli, padahal mukanya yang bersemu merah jelas menunjukkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Tanpa sadar, Kurenai tersenyum mengenang kencan mereka saat itu.

Namun, berat karangan bunga lili putih di tangannya membawa Kurenai pada kenyataan yang pahit. Dengan berat hati, dia meletakkan karangan bunga itu di atas batu nisan. Dengan itu, dia telah melepaskan Asuma. Air mata yang tertahan menoreh wajah cantik yang biasanya berekspresi tenang dan terkontrol itu.

"Sayonara… anata…" bisik Kurenai dengan penuh kesedihan karena kehilangan orang yang paling berarti baginya. (AN: anata adalah sebutan suami oleh istri. Aku mau pake saja di sini.)

Di belakang punggung Kurenai, puluhan orang yang datang untuk menyampaikan duka citanya kepada almarhum banyak berkumpul. Di antara mereka, seorang Uzumaki Naruto menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas pundak Konohamaru yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyebut nama pamannya secara berulang-ulang. Satu lagi anggota keluarga yang sangat berarti baginya telah hilang direnggut nyawanya.

Hari itu, suasana hati orang yang datang sangat berbeda dengan langit yang cerah. Semua berkabung, semua merasa kehilangan.

Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit para pelayat mulai meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu. Sampai akhirnya, yang tersisa hanya Kurenai, Naruto dan Kakashi.

Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Dia teringat, seolah baru kemarin dia menghampiri tempat Asuma-sensei dan Shikamaru bermain Shogi untuk menanyakan tips dalam menggunakan chakra. Tapi sekarang, yang ada di hadapannya hanya tinggal segunduk tanah yang diam membisu. Tidak adil… kejam malahan. Siapa yang pantas bernasib seperti ini?

Di depan matanya dia melihat Kurenai-sensei yang menolak memperlihatkan air matanya di depan semua orang, kini menangis histeris di depan makam Asuma-sensei.

Hatinya pedih, karena Naruto sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menderita. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu, perasaan yang kita alami saat kita merasa sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat diletakkan di atas bahunya. Ketika dia menengadah ke atas, dia bertatapan muka langsung dengan Kakashi-sensei.

Mata Kakashi-sensei yang hangat seolah memberi sokongan terhadap perasaan Naruto yang campur aduk. Naruto merasa dadanya dalam sekejap menjadi ringan.

"Kakashi-sensei… mengapa Asuma-sensei harus meninggal?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"Asuma adalah seorang shinobi yang setia pada Konoha. Dia meninggal ketika sedang melakukan tugasnya. Dia tewas dengan terhormat." Jawab Kakashi dengan pelan. Ada nada lembut dalam suaranya. Kakashi juga merasakan kedukaan karena kepergian teman sejawatnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Padahal, Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei telah lama saling jatuh cinta. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan menjalani hidup yang bahagia berdua. Kenapa?" saat ini, nada suara Naruto menjadi pecah. Naruto sangat benci, dia sangat tidak suka dengan pemakaman. Dia benci baju hitam yang sekarang dikenakannya, dia juga benci dengan raut wajah semua orang yang sedang berduka. Apakah kita tidak bisa hanya mengalami kebahagiaan saja? Kenapa kita harus mengalami kehilangan dan kesedihan?

Kakashi meremas bahu Naruto dengan perlahan dan lembut. "Naruto… Mungkin menurutmu kejadian ini sangatlah tidak adil. Tapi ingatlah bahwa suatu saat kita semua akan pergi dari dunia ini, untuk memberi tempat bagi kehidupan yang baru. Orang seperti Orochimaru mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti, tetapi ada sesuatu yang indah dari jangka waktu hidup manusia yang pendek. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan hidup kita akan berakhir, karena itulah kita harus menjalani kehidupan kita sesuai dengan yang kita kehendaki, tanpa ada rasa penyesalan.

Asuma pergi dengan tenang, karena dia tahu bahwa orang-orang yang dicintainya selamat. Itulah indahnya sebuah pengorbanan. Kenangan mengenai Asuma akan tetap hidup di benak kita semua dan tidak akan pernah kita lupakan. Camkanlah baik-baik hal itu."

"Mungkin kau benar, Kakashi-sensei. Kalau aku disuruh memilih antara mencintai, kemudian kehilangan atau mengharapkan agar tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tercinta yang telah mangkat, aku lebih memilih mencintai kemudian terluka. Karena hal itulah yang menyebabkan kita seorang manusia."

Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan ke arah Kurenai yang kini sedikit terisak-isak dalam tangisnya. Dengan lembut, Naruto memberikan sehelai saputangan kepada Kurenai yang mengambilnya dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih. Naruto kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengantar wanita yang sedang berduka itu pulang ke tempatnya.

KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN -- KxN

Kakashi memandangi punggung Naruto dan Kurenai yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Lebih baik mencintai kemudian terluka, ya?" bisik Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum getir di balik maskernya. "Naruto, seandainya kamu tahu betapa aku bersungguh-sungguh ketika aku mengatakan 'aku sangat menyukaimu sekarang'. Ah, andai kamu tahu…"

Dengan itu, Kakashi membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

-Owari-

AN: Akhir yang absurd kan? Hmm, kuharap Naruto dan Kakashi tidak OOC. Habisnyaaaaa… stress!! Lusa ada ujian Matematika Diskrit, lagi!! Mana otakku blank banget soal Matdis, dosennya baik sih, tapi gak bisa ngajar!! Aljabar Linear aja gw bisa, masa Matdis gak ngerti sama sekali?? Mati deh gw lusa!! A

Thanks dah mau baca ceritaku yang payah banget (dan pendek banget), yang kuselesaikan pada tepat 100 menit ini.

Aku bakal sangaaaaaaat senang kalau kalian mau berkomentar, lewat review atau message.

Jya, mata ne:D


End file.
